


Home in Time for Christmas

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animation, Canada, Digital Art, Drabble, Fanart, Flying, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Fraser: “Of course French Canadian legends call it achasse-galerie, conjured up in a deal with the devil, but flying canoes were part of Inuit myth long before that.”Ray K: “The devil? That old guy, the one where you saved his life - he was the devil?”Fraser: “No, Ray, just a shaman. Our souls are safe, never fear.”Ray V: “It’s the rest of us I’m worried about. Gimme the Riv any day over this flying death-trap!”Fraser: “Oh we’re perfectly safe, Ray, and you have to admit, it’s a great way to travel.”Ray K: “Yeah, okay, it is pretty cool.”Dief: “Woof!”Ray V: (muttering) “Trapped in a flying canoe with a bunch of lunatics - story of my goddamn life!”Fraser: (breaking into song)“O Monsieur Galerie et le diable parlent, tout la nuit longue et ils font un marché!”...





	Home in Time for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualreyofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualreyofsunshine/gifts).



> Sophrosynic wanted "Fanart of Fraser, RayK, RayV & Diefenbaker in a Chasse-Galerie (aka a flying canoe) please? Bonus points for a very grumpy/not convinced about this at ALL RayV with a delighted Fraser (for whom this has been a particular childhood fascination/dream) & an ambivalent/this-isn't-so-bad RayK!  
> For more info on what a Chasse-Galerie is/what the whole myth is about, [Wikipedia has a great write up on the subject](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chasse-galerie). Mostly I'm just looking for the three of 'em in a flying canoe trying to get home in time for Christmas." 
> 
> Hope you like it, Sophrosynic!
> 
> Created for the 2017 due South Seekrit Santa. The background's done in watercolours, and the canoe and figures are digital art. I wanted to make an animation of them flying, but my laptop with a more recent version of photoshop died, so the animation's a bit rough.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f4a1/0j22834bx6u5m17zg.jpg)

[and here's an animated gif](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/283f/q76gd2lg78o1m0izg.jpg)

 


End file.
